A Tale
by Last Ice
Summary: AU. Merasa jenuh berada di istana terus, Haruto, selaku pangeran dari Kerajaan JIOR, memutuskan kabur untuk beberapa hari saja. Namun, dia menemukan kabar lain dalam perjalanannya yang membuatnya merubah rencana awalnya.
1. Kabur Dari Istana

**Valvrave©Sunrise**

**Warning: AU, OOC, update tidak menentu.**

* * *

—**Kabur Dari Istana****—**

Haruto menatap jenuh ke arah halaman istana di beranda kamarnya yang berada di lantai 3. Dia ingin bermain keluar istana. Tapi, statusnya sebagai pangeran di Kerajaan JIOR, membuatnya tidak bisa bebas ke mana-mana. Semua kegiatannya terjadwal dan hampir tidak memberikannya waktu istirahat di siang hari. Dia baru bisa mendapatkan waktu luang bila ada kunjungan resmi yang memintanya untuk ikut. Biasanya keluar istana juga, tapi tetap tidak bebas ke mana-mana.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi pangeran?" keluhnya, semakin membenamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di atas pagar beranda. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang cukup menantang di waktu luangnya yang sekarang karena guru yang mengajarnya hari ini berhalangan hadir.

Dia memperhatikan halaman istana yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya itu. Sepi. Bahkan para penjaga pun tidak terlihat. Bukan berarti mereka tidak bekerja. Mereka cuma belum terlihat lewat di sana. Ketahuan tidak bekerja, akan langsung dipecat.

Seringai usil terpasang di bibir Haruto. Dia segera kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya. Mencari pakaian yang tidak terlihat seperti pakaian kerajaan. Setelah memilah banyak pakaiannya yang kebanyakan mewah, keputusannya pun jatuh pada pakaian sederhana yang berupa kaos putih lengan panjang, hitam bergaris merah, celana hitam panjang, sepatu bot coklat gelap, dan sebuah jubah coklat polos pemberian temannya, Shoko, yang baru selesai belajar membuat pakaian sendiri. Cuma untuk hobi. Selera gadis itu sebenarnya aneh, dalam hal makanan dan gaya berpakaian, tapi untunglah jubah pemberiannya cuma jubah polos karena percobaan pertama.

Dia juga mempersiapkan sebuah tas yang diisi dengan sejumlah uang, pakaian ganti, dan beberapa perlengkapan lain seperti sebuah belati, botol air minum, korek api, dan perlengkapan menulis. Lalu sebilah katana kesayangannya. Dia berlatih teknik samurai karena menurutnya samurai itu menarik yang tak dilarang oleh orangtuanya asalkan itu dapat melindungi dirinya.

Setelah semuanya siap dan pakaiannya telah diganti, Haruto memulai aksinya. Aksi untuk kabur dari istana. Cuma beberapa hari saja. Dia tidak peduli kalau nantinya akan membuat satu istana heboh. Yang penting dia bisa berkeliaran di luar istana tanpa ada pengawasan. Dia juga tidak mungkin macam-macam. Cuma ingin jalan-jalan saja.

Pergi kabur di siang hari memang beresiko tinggi. Tapi, dia suka hal itu. Begitu menantang. Dia memastikan sekali lagi apakah ada orang atau tidak di jalurnya. Kemudian dia melompat dari beranda dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas tanah. Segera dia lari menuju halaman belakang di mana letak kandang kuda berada. Di sana memang ada penjaganya, tapi tanpa kesulitan, Haruto berhasil memasukinya.

Seekor kuda jantan hitam yang telah menjadi favoritnya sejak lama dipasangi pelana. Setelah semua beres, dia keluar dan melempar sebuah batu ke semak yang jauh dari jalur pelariannya. Para penjaga yang sedang berjaga segera ke tempat asal suara tersebut. Kesempatan itu digunakan Haruto untuk kabur dengan kudanya melalui pintu belakang yang jarang terkunci dan beruntung hari ini sedang tidak terkunci.

Kudanya dipacu untuk menjauh dari wilayah istana secepatnya. Dia mengambil jalur hutan untuk menghindari kecurigaan karena sebagian besar penduduk kota telah mengenal wajahnya.

-x-x-

Kota tak dikenal menjadi persinggahan Haruto setelah hampir seharian berkuda. Langit juga sudah mulai gelap sehingga membuat Haruto memilih untuk mencari penginapan saja di kota tersebut. Biarpun tidak dikenal karena ini juga pertama kalinya Haruto bepergian jauh tanpa tujuan, kota itu sudah ditandai di petanya. Ilmu pemetaan yang dipelajarinya dengan kejenuhan tingkat tinggi karena gurunya kaku sekali mengajarnya, benar-benar tidak sia-sia saat ini. Justru akan sia-sia kalau dia tidak keluar dari istana.

Bangunan bertuliskan "Penginapan & Bar" langsung didatanginya. Kudanya dia parkirkan di tempat parkiran kuda yang terletak di sebelah bangunan tersebut di mana sudah ada beberapa ekor kuda di sana. Tali kekangnya diikat di tiang agar kudanya tidak kabur. Setelah memastikan ikatannya cukup kuat, Haruto berjalan memasuki penginapan. Tudung jubahnya dia buka. Dia tidak khawatir sekarang kalau akan dikenali karena kota tempatnya berada sekarang berada jauh dari wilayah kerajaannya.

Bagian dalam bangunannya sederhana saja. Hanya ada beberapa meja bundar dengan empat kursi di setiap mejanya. Meja bar yang tidak terlalu panjang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk. Pengunjungnya cukup banyak walaupun bukan tempat yang mewah.

Haruto segera menghampiri meja bar. "Permisi, apakah masih ada kamar kosong di sini?" tanyanya langsung pada bartender tersebut.

"Kau beruntung. Masih ada satu kamar yang kosong di sini," jawab si bartender.

Haruto segera mengambil beberapa keping uangnya untuk membayar biaya penginapan.

"Saki!" Si bartender memanggil seseorang yang tengah mengantar minuman barusan. Seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguan yang panjang dan bermata ungu. Tubuhnya ramping. Sangat pas dengan gaun berwarna krim yang dikenakannya. Gadis yang menurut Haruto cantik dan anggun. Tidak kalah dengan gadis-gadis bangsawan yang biasa ditemuinya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri meja bar.

"Tolong antar tamu kita ini ke kamarnya."

"Baik." Gadis yang dipanggil Saki itu menghadap Haruto yang masih terpukau padanya. "Mari."

Haruto pun tersadar. "A-ah... Iya." Dia segera mengikuti Saki menuju lantai 2, letak kamar yang akan dihuninya semalam.

-x-x-

"Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja," ucap Saki sebelum kemudian dia pamit pergi meninggalkan Haruto di kamar yang disewanya sambil menutup pintu.

Kamar yang dihuni Haruto tidaklah besar dan hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil dan meja lampu dengan sebuah lampu minyak di atasnya. Berkali-kali lipat lebih kecil dari ukuran kamarnya di istana. Kamar itu juga sangat bersih dan terawat. Tas dan jubahnya digantung di gantungan yang terdapat di pintu. Sedangkan pedangnya dia letakkan di pojok kamar. Haruto segera berbaring di atas tempat tidur karena sudah merasa sangat lelah akibat perjalanan panjangnya. Biarpun cuma tempat tidur kecil, terasa sangat nyaman sehingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi Haruto untuk terlelap.

Mungkin baru sekitar sejam Haruto terlelap ketika dia tiba-tiba terbangun karena merasakan adanya orang di dekatnya. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Saki yang telah berada di sampingnya dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya yang siap ditikamkan padanya. Haruto segera berguling menghindari tikaman pisau gadis itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Nona Saki?" tanyanya panik.

Saki mencabut pisaunya yang tertancap di kasur. Matanya menatap tajam pada Haruto yang berada di seberang tempat tidur. "Kau... bangsawan, 'kan?"

"Heh?" Tentu saja Haruto kaget. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu kalau dirinya bangsawan. Padahal penampilannya sama sekali sudah tidak mirip bangsawan.

"Pedangmu." Saki melirik ke pedang Haruto yang diletakkan di pojok kamar di belakangnya. "Ada simbol kerajaan pada ujung ganggangnya."

Akhirnya Haruto tesadar pada kecerobohannya yang satu itu.

"Eh... tapi, simbol itu bisa dibuat oleh siapa saja, 'kan?" Haruto mencoba menyangkalnya agar identitasnya tetap tersembunyi.

"Memang. Siapa pun bisa membuatnya. Tapi, simbol kerajaan milikmu merupakan yang asli. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya. Penulisan hurufnya begitu khas. Tidak ada yang bisa meniru bagian itu."

Haruto tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Memang yang membuat simbol kerajaannya tidak mudah ditiru adalah bagian tulisannya. Sehingga segigih apa pun orang mencoba membuat tiruannya, tidak akan berhasil membuat tulisan yang mirip.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Aku memang dari kerajaan. Tapi, kenapa kau membenci kaum bangsawan?"

"Aku tidak kaget kalau kau menjawab begitu karena para bangsawan memang tidak akan pernah mau menunjukkan wajah aslinya."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar dari istana."

"Jangan bohong!"

Haruto termundur selangkah.

"Gara-gara kalian... Gara-gara kalian... aku berakhir di Pasar Budak!"

Haruto semakin kaget saja. Pasar Budak? Dia pernah mendengar mengenai tempat itu, tapi yang dia dengar setahunya cuma kabar angin. Tidak diketahui pasti kebenaran tempat itu.

"Aku cuma ingin menjadi penyanyi." Wajah Saki tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar. "Tapi, kalian membohongiku. Mengatakan akan membawaku ke tempat di mana bakat menyanyiku bisa lebih dikembangkan. Tapi, ternyata aku malah dijual di sana!" Dia kembali menatap Haruto dengan mata yang sudah berlinang air mata. Kali ini juga tatapannya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Semakin penuh dengan kebencian.

"Pasar Budak itu... bukannya cuma kabar angin?" tanya Haruto.

"Tempat itu ada. Itu merupakan tempat terburuk yang pernah kukunjungi," jawab Saki. Sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau itu adalah kebohongan. "Di sana banyak orang-orang yang tidak berdaya diperdagangkan seperti barang. Aku berhasil kabur dari sana karena aku bukan hanya bisa menyanyi, tapi juga bertempur!"

Dengan kecepatan yang terduga, Saki melesat sambil menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah Haruto yang segera bergerak menghindarinya. Haruto berlari dan mengambil pedangnya. Tanpa membuka sarungnya, dia gunakan pedangnya itu untuk menahan setiap hunusan pisau Saki yang jujur sangat cepat. Hampir tidak terlihat. Terlalu sibuk dengan pisau Saki, Haruto hampir tidak menyadari kalau kaki gadis itu melayang ke arah kepalanya. Dia berhasil menghalau tendangan itu dengan tangannya, tapi itu tidak membuatnya tetap berdiri di tempat. Dia tetap terpental dan menabrak dinding sampai dinding yang berupa kayu itu mengeluarkan bunyi retak. Padahal tubuh Saki tergolong kurus, tapi tidak disangka kalau kekuatannya sangat besar. Kalau seperti ini, rasa-rasanya gadis itu bukan cuma sekedar mengetahui teknik bela diri. Melainkan jauh lebih dari itu. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

Saki kembali berlari melesat sambil menyerang dengan pisaunya yang sudah dia pegang dengan posisi terbalik. Mata pisaunya kini mengarah ke bawah. Dia tebaskan dengan cepat, tapi Haruto masih dapat menghalanginya dengan pedangnya. Mereka berdua saling mendorong.

"Bisakah kau hentikan?" pinta Haruto. "Begitu aku kembali, aku akan menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai masalah ini."

"Percuma! Aku tidak pernah percaya kaum bangsawan lagi. Yang waktu itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya!"

"Kalau kau membunuhku pun percuma juga. Yang ada malah kau akan jadi buron."

Saki tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir bila kau terbunuh di sini, akan ada yang tahu? Kau lupa kalau tempat ini jauh dari pusat kerajaan? Tempat ini begitu terpinggir. Para bangsawan bahkan enggan melewatinya."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku bangsawan, tapi aku mau saja ke tempat seperti ini. Aku pun tidak keberatan dengan fasilitas di sini."

"Yah, kau memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku akui itu. Tapi, itu tetap tidak akan mengubah pandanganku mengenai kalian!"

Tangan Saki yang bebas menarik keluar satu pisau lagi yang dia sembunyikan di balik roknya dan menghunuskannya tepat di wajah Haruto. Haruto menghindarinya dengan menggeserkan kepalanya sehingga pisau itu tertancap dalam di dinding. Saki pun jadi kesulitan mencabutnya. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Haruto. Dia menangkan tangan gadis itu yang berada di sebelah kepalanya dan mendorong lebih kuat sampai gadis itu terbaring di lantai dengan cukup kasar. Pisaunya terlempar dan sarung pedang Haruto menempel di leher si gadis pelayan.

"Tolong hentikan," pinta Haruto dengan sangat. "Aku memang bangsawan. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah ini. Bahkan biarpun pernah keluar istana sekali pun, aku tetap tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia luar. Aku mengerti mengenai kebencianmu, tapi tolong bersabarlah karena aku juga ingin masalah ini selesai. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah seperti ini lagi saat aku menjadi raja nanti."

Saki menatap bingung. "Raja?"

Haruto bergerak mundur menjauhi Saki. "Aku Putra Mahkota Kerajaan JIOR, Haruto Tokishima." Haruto tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberitahu identitasnya. Daripada keadaannya jadi lebih kacau.

Saki malah tertegun. Lama. Dan mendadak dia malah bersujud yang membuat Haruto kaget.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba tidak tahu kalau Anda adalah pangeran Kerjaaan JIOR."

"HEEEEH?! Be-berdiri! Tidak perlu bersujud seperti itu!"

-x-x-

Saki akhirnya lebih tenang sekarang. Haruto pun lega luar biasa. Sebab baru kali ini dia mengalami hal semacam ini. Makanya dia ikut-ikutan panik tadi.

"Biarkan hamba memperkenalkan diri dengan benar. Nama hamba adalah Saki Rukino. Hamba berasal dari Divisi Keamanan Kerajaan. Tugas hamba adalah mengawasi dan menyelidiki tentang para bangsawan yang lewat di sini." Saki memperkenalkan diri sambil menunjukkan simbol kerajaan yang biasa dibawa oleh petugas-petugas kerajaan yang setelah dilihat memang asli.

"Bahkan dengan cara seperti tadi?"

"A-ah... Maaf, itu cuma cara menguji apakah orang yang diselidiki bisa bela diri atau tidak. Kalau dia ternyata menyembunyikan kemampuannya, bisa-bisa dia menggunakannya tiba-tiba saat sedang menginterograsi dan kabur."

Haruto melirik ke arah lain dengan kesal. "Tapi, tadi kau seperti benar-benar ingin membunuhku."

"Hamba benar-benar minta maaf soal itu!" Saki membungkuk dalam beberapa kali dengan cepat. "Hamba belum pernah bertemu dengan Anda karena hamba baru diterima belum lama ini di istana. Sudah begitu, hamba sendiri juga bukan berasal dari Kerajaan JIOR. Hamba cuma pengelana yang baru memutuskan untuk bekerja di JIOR."

Haruto menghela nafas. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau cuma menjalankan tugas," ucapnya. "Kalau kau berasal dari Divisi Keamanan Kerajaan, itu artinya apa yang kau katakan tadi cuma bohong?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya," sangkal Saki cepat. "Mengenai Pasar Budaklah yang benar walaupun aku sendiri masih belum tahu tempatnya. Tapi, mengenai hamba yang pernah ke sana hanyalah bohong. Yang hamba selidiki adalah kasus penculikan yang berbuntut perdagangan manusia. Belakangan ini tingkat orang hilang di sejumlah wilayah pemukiman meningkat. Juga banyak bangsawan yang melakukan perdagangan di luar daerah dengan barang dagangan yang tidak jelas. Apa yang hamba lakukan tadi untuk memastikan apakah bangsawan tersebut mengetahui tentang Pasar Budak yang selama ini diperbincangkan atau tidak. Tapi, sejauh ini belum ada perkembangan. Menurut orang-orang yang telah diinterogasi, mereka hanya diminta untuk ikut sebuah kereta kuda yang akan menghampiri mereka yang ingin ke Pasar Budak. Orang yang memberi informasi itu juga tidak diketahui jelas identitasnya. Hanya saja mereka menyebut diri sebagai Dewan 101. Lalu, cara mereka bisa ditemukan pun, informasi yang didapat hanyalah mereka akan datang dengan sendirinya. Tidak masuk akal, tapi... itu benar."

Cerita Saki memang terdengar seperti mengada-ada, tapi gadis itu tidak tampak berbohong. Haruto tersadar kembali. Tadi juga saat Saki menceritakan mengenai dirinya yang pernah dibawa ke Pasar Budak, dia benar-benar tidak terlihat berbohong. Aktingnya begitu alami. Apa kali ini gadis itu juga bohong? Maunya tidak percaya, tapi Haruto sendiri tidak bisa membuktikan apakah cerita itu bohong atau tidak.

"Yang Mulia?"

Haruto berdehem. "Bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut menyelidikinya?"

"Tapi, Yang Mulia, ini bisa saja berbahaya," Saki memperingatkan dengan serius.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku tidak ingin ada masalah seperti ini saat aku menjadi raja nanti. Ayahku jelas tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah ini, jadi biar aku menyelidikinya langsung. Bila aku menyaksikan sendiri kebenarannya, aku bisa menyampaikan dengan akurat mengenai masalah ini."

Saki terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian berucap, "Baiklah, terserah Anda saja, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, berkemaslah. Kita akan berangkat besok," titah Haruto.

"Heh?"

"Kita akan mencarinya secara manual kalau memang tidak dapat-dapat juga informasi lebih lanjut mengenai hal itu. Kalau kita gigih mencari, pasti kita akan mendapatkan petunjuk yang lebih akurat di perjalanan."

"Tapi, bukannya itu akan memakan waktu lama?"

"Daripada menunggu, bukannya lebih baik mulai mencarinya saja?"

Saki tidak lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tertunduk, pasrah saja pada keputusan Haruto.

"Oh, ya. Satu hal lagi."

Saki mengangkat kepalanya.

"Panggil saja aku Haruto dan bicaranya tidak perlu formal. Kita ini tidak berada di istana," Haruto mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Saki. "Kalau begitu, panggil ham— maksudku, panggil aku juga dengan nama Saki."

"Mohon kerja samanya, Saki."

Saki mengangguk. "Mohon kerja samanya juga, Haruto."


	2. Pencarian Dimulai

—**Pencarian Dimulai****—**

Saki tengah berbicara dengan bartender yang merupakan pemilik penginapan dan bar saat Haruto menyiapkan kudanya karena hari ini akan ada perjalanan sekaligus pencarian yang kemungkinan akan panjang karena dilakukan tanpa petunjuk apa pun mengenai lokasi tujuan mereka. Begitu dia selesai, Saki pun keluar dan menghampiri Haruto.

"Kudamu sudah kusiapkan," kata Haruto.

"Terima kasih. Maaf, merepotkan," balas Saki.

"Tidak masalah. Kita berangkat."

"Ya."

Keduanya pun menaiki kuda masing-masing dan berangkat meninggalkan kota yang sampai detik ini pun belum Haruto ketahui namanya. Dia berencana akan menanyakannya nanti saja karena sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Mereka berkuda santai saja karena mereka juga sedang melakukan pencarian, jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru juga.

"Omong-omong, Haruto, apa sudah kau putuskan mau memeriksa ke mana dulu?" tanya Saki yang berkuda di belakang Haruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus ke mana dulu. Tapi, menurut informasi yang kau katakan semalam mengenai kereta kuda yang akan menghampiri mereka yang ingin ke Pasar Budak, itu artinya mereka menggunakan jalan yang lebar yang bisa dilalui kereta kuda. Dengan kata lain, jalan besar ini yang paling bisa digunakan. Kalau menggunakan jalur di luar jalan besar, akan cukup sulit karena pepohonan di sini cukup lebat."

"Jadi, kita akan menelusuri jalan ini?"

"Untuk sementara begitu sampai kita menemukan petunjuk lainnya."

"Bagaimana dengan jalan bercabang? Soalnya sekitar dua kilometer lagi ada percabangan jalan."

Haruto terdiam. Dia tidak kepikiran bagian itu. "Kita lihat saja jalurnya dulu. Mungkin ada petunjuknya di sana."

Saki cuma tersenyum tanpa Haruto menyadarinya.

-x-x-

Jalan dua kilometer kemudian memang bercabang, tapi Haruto sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau bercabangnya itu lima. Kalau begini, bagaimana milihnya?

"Haruto?"

Haruto menoleh pada Saki dengan air mata bercucuran. "Saki... Bagaimana ini?"

"Walah..." Saki sendiri jadi ikut bingung karena ekspresi lebay pangeran yang satu itu.

Mereka berdua turun terlebih dahulu dari kuda dan melihat dari dekat setiap cabang jalan di depan. Semuanya nampak sama.

"Sulit juga kalau begini," gumam Saki. Dia menoleh pada Haruto yang entah sejak kapan sedang memeriksa tanah jalan. "Haruto?"

Haruto berdiri. Wajahnya begitu serius. "Semua jalan pernah dilalui kereta kuda. Harus ada petunjuk lain untuk bisa menentukan mana yang digunakan untuk menuju Pasar Budak itu." Dia memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Kalau saja ada saksi juga... mungkin itu bisa lebih membantu."

"Biarpun dekat dengan kota, tetap saja ini merupakan daerah sepi. Biasanya cuma dilewati satu atau dua orang. Itu pun tidak setiap hari," ujar Saki. "Aku juga tidak tahu akan sampai ke mana saja setiap ujung jalan karena semenjak mulai bekerja, kerjaanku cuma mengawasi dari kota. Tidak ke mana-mana lagi. Tapi, menurut yang kudengar dari orang-orang yang lewat, kebanyakan mereka menuju Kota 77."

"Kota 77? Nama apaan itu?" tanya Haruto heran dengan nama kota tersebut.

"Aku tidak yakin itu nama resmi juga, sih, tapi mereka selalu menyebutnya begitu," jelas Saki. "Lalu, tempat kedua yang sering dikunjungi adalah Dorssia, ketiga adalah Karlstein, dan yang paling jarang adalah ARUS. Seingatku tidak sampai 20 orang yang melewatinya selama ini."

"Heh? Cuma empat? Lalu, satunya bagaimana?"

"Tidak pernah disebut. Hanya keempat tempat itu saja. Katanya jalur yang kelima menuju ke tempat yang berbahaya."

Haruto kembali memperhatikan kelima cabang jalan. "Tapi, kelimanya terlihat cukup sering dilewati biarpun salah satunya berbahaya," ujarnya. "Kau belum lama bertugas di sini, sedangkan jalan ini sudah ada sejak lama. Jadi, informasimu tidak begitu membantu."

"Yah, kurasa kau benar," sahut Saki. "Kalau begini, apa kita undi saja?"

"Maunya, sih... Eh?" Haruto menunduk, melihat kakinya yang tenggelam dalam tanah yang lunak. "Apa tadi hujan?"

"Ya, semalam sempat hujan sebentar. Saat itu kau sudah tidur, Haruto," jawab Saki.

"Hmm...," Haruto berjalan beberapa langkah kembali ke jalur yang mereka lewati tadi dan memperhatikan sebentar. "Apa ada yang lewat saat itu?"

"Sampai kita berangkat tadi, cuma sekitar 5 orang. Bukan bangsawan. Mereka berjalan kaki. Dan mereka lewat di waktu yang berbeda."

"Tapi," Haruto melangkah kembali mendekati Saki, "siapa pun yang tertarik, bisa saja mendatangi Pasar Budak. Yang penting mereka memiliki uang yang cukup."

Saki tertegun sejenak. "Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran hal itu. Padahal itu kemungkinannya masihlah ada. Karena tugasku menyelidiki bangsawan, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan penduduk sipil biasa."

"Baguslah kalau tadi hujan yang membuat beberapa bagian jalan jadi lembab dan mudah meninggalkan jejak," kata Haruto. "Ada bekas jejak kereta kuda yang datang dari jalur keempat. Kereta itu kemudian memutar balik dan kembali menuju jalur yang sama. Akan ada kereta kuda yang datang menghampiri pengunjung yang mau ke Pasar Budak. Jadi, tidak salah lagi, setelah tiba ke tempat pengunjung berada, dia memutar balik untuk mengantar ke tempat tujuan."

"Simpel sekali," kagum Saki. "Kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikan, seharusnya aku juga bisa berpendapat begitu."

"Sudah diputuskan. Kita ke jalur empat," ucap Haruto semangat.

Mereka berdua kembali menaiki kuda mereka dan melaju melewati jalur keempat. Setelah mereka cukup jauh, dua orang dengan ukuran tubuh yang berbeda keluar dari dalam hutan dan mengikuti Saki dan Haruto yang melewati jalur keempat dengan berlari.

-x-x-

Sudah sekitar satu jam Haruto dan Saki berkuda dengan laju yang cukup cepat. Sepanjang jalan, tak ada lagi yang terlihat mencurigakan selain pepohonan dan jalan yang cuma satu-satunya itu. Tak terlihat sama sekali ada jalan kecil yang bisa dijadikan jalur lain untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kelihatannya jalur inilah yang dianggap berbahaya itu," kata Saki.

"Kurasa itu cuma isu agar tidak didatangi sembarang orang saja," kata Haruto. "Jalan yang jarang dilewati juga cocok untuk dijadikan tempat penjemputan. Jadi, biarpun sering dilewati pun, karena isu tersebut, tetap tidak akan ada sembarang orang yang mau melewati jalur ini. Kecuali mereka yang punya keberanian tinggi atau cuma sekedar nekat."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kita? Apa kita berani atau nekat?" tanya Saki, menyindir.

"Menurutku sudah jelas yang pertama," jawab Haruto. "Kita punya tujuan jelas. Juga punya kemampuan untuk melindungi diri. Jadi, untuk apa kita terpengaruh dengan isu itu?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Aku lumayan suka tantangan. Biarpun berbahaya sekali pun."

"Tapi, kalau kau sampai mati, maka impianmu saat menjadi raja nanti tidak akan terwujud. Jadi raja saja belum."

"Itu lebih baik daripada terkurung di istana dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai dunia luar. Selama ini aku cuma ke rumah-rumah bangsawan di dalam wilayah kerajaan. Belum pernah ke negeri lain."

"Sebaiknya hati-hati dengan perkataanmu, Haruto, atau kau akan menyesalinya suatu hari nanti."

"Aku berusaha jangan sampai itu terjadi."

Saki kembali tersenyum tipis melihat Haruto.

Kedua pengelana baru itu mendadak berwajah serius begitu menyadari ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Haruto.

"Ya, mereka cepat. Tapi, tidak ada suara tapak kuda. Mereka lari begitu saja?" Saki menatap tak percaya.

"Mungkin penjaga jalan ini," kata Haruto. "Kalau benar ini jalur ke Pasar Budak yang tidak boleh diketahui sembarang orang, tidak heran kalau ada yang menjaga bila ada yang menyadari keanehan di jalur ini."

Suara gemersik dedaunan yang berada tepat di pepohonan di kedua sisi mereka, begitu mengagetkan keduanya karena tersusul secepat ini setelah baru saja mereka menyadari kehadiran penguntit itu.

"Bersiaplah!" desis Haruto sambil mengeluarkan sedikit katananya dari sarungnya.

Saki mengeluarkan sebuah pisau pendek yang terhubung dengan tali hitam panjang yang dililit di pergelangan tangannya. Itu senjatanya yang sebenarnya.

Kedua penguntit yang mengikuti mereka melempari sesuatu ke depan jalan mereka, membuat kuda-kuda mereka berhenti mendadak dengan panik yang untungnya bisa ditenangkan dengan cepat. Yang dilempar adalah beberapa pisau kecil. Para penguntit itu kemudian memunculkan diri dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Dua orang pemuda. Masih remaja juga seperti Haruto dan Saki.

Yang satu berambut kehijauan pendek dengan tubuh yang jangkung dan kurus. Matanya berwarna jingga terang. Warna mata yang langka. Satunya lagi sama jangkungnya dengan yang pertama, tapi bertampang garang dan tubuhnya lebih besar dan berotot. Rambutnya jingga yang dibuat berdiri.

Haruto dan Saki turun dari kuda mereka. Mereka tetap bersiaga bila ternyata kedua pemuda itu memberikan ancaman.

"Kalian benar-benar mau lewat sini?" tanya si pemuda yang bertubuh kurus. "Kalian tahu, ini jalan yang berbahaya."

"Kami tahu," jawab Haruto. "Kami cuma ingin memeriksa ujung jalan ini."

"Tidak takut pada bahayanya?" tanya si pemuda itu lagi.

"Kami sudah siap untuk itu," jawab Haruto.

"Baiklah," si pemuda yang bertubuh besar maju selangkah, "biar kuuji kalian."

"Seorang diri?" tanya Saki.

"Aku saja cukup!"

Haruto bergeser sedikit ke belakang mendekati Saki. "Biar aku yang hadapi dia. Kau awasi pemuda yang satunya," bisiknya.

"Apa tidak masalah?" bisik Saki cemas.

"Masalahnya pemuda yang kurus itu bertampang licik. Aku tidak percaya dia tidak akan ikut campur."

"Baiklah," sahut Saki sepakat.

Haruto kemudian melangkah maju. "Aku yang akan menghadapimu."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri," desis si pemuda bertubuh besar yang telah mengenakan sarung tangan besi besar yang terlihat sangat kuat dan tebal. Kalau sampai kena pukulan dari sarung tangan itu, bisa bukan cuma patah tulang yang didapat.

Haruto pun memasang kuda-kuda untuk siap menyerang.

Mereka berdua diam. Saling menatap lurus pada lawan. Angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan yang terdengar begitu jelas. Perlahan mulai berhenti. Begitu suara angin tak lagi terdengar, keduanya maju bersamaan dan mulai saling menyerang dengan senjata masing-masing yang begitu sengit. Suara senjata mereka yang beradu menggema di antara pepohonan hutan.

Saki memperhatikan pertarungan yang tengah berlangsung dan juga pemuda kurus yang masih diam di tempat seberang sambil menyeringai percaya diri. Sampai sesuatu yang berkilau terlihat keluar dari lengan bajunya dengan cepat. Saki mengeluarkan pisaunya juga. Begitu pisau itu dilempar, secara hampir bersamaan Saki juga melempar pisaunya. Keduanya beradu dan terpental ke samping ke arah yang berlawanan.

Haruto dan lawannya saling mundur. Kembali ke tempat masing-masing.

"Ternyata memang licik," umpat Haruto.

Kedua pemuda penguntit itu saling memandang.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pemuda bertubuh kurus.

"Mereka lolos," jawab yang bertampang garang itu sambil melepas sarung tangannya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas di belakang pinggangnya.

"Oke, kalian lolos!" seru si pemuda kurus.

Haruto kaget. Begitu juga dengan Saki.

"Hanya begitu saja?" tanya Haruto heran.

"Kami tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaga. Lagipula cuma menguji, bukan melawan," jelas si pemuda kurus yang kemudian melangkah menghampiri Haruto dan Saki bersama temannya. "Tenanglah, kami sebenarnya tidak berniat melukai."

Haruto masih merasa curiga, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pada Saki, memberitahu untuk menyimpan senjata.

"Jadi, apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Haruto sambil menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"Sebelum itu biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri dulu," ucap si pemuda kurus. "Aku Kyuuma Inuzuka. Panggil saja Kyuuma. Dia temanku, Raizo Yamada. Dia lebih senang dipanggil Thunder. Tapi, aku lebih suka memanggilnya Yamada."

"Hoi!" geram temannya.

"Aku Haruto Tokishima. Dia Saki Rukino. Panggil saja kami Haruto dan Saki," ucap Haruto.

"Akan kami jawab pertanyaanmu tadi, Haruto," kata Kyuuma. "Kami mencari rekan tambahan untuk pergi menuju Pasar Budak."

"Oh, ternyata kalian punya tujuan yang sama dengan kami," sahut Saki. "Untuk apa kalian ke sana?"

"Kami ingin menyelamatkan teman kami," jawab Raizo. "Ada yang menculiknya dan kabarnya dibawa ke Pasar Budak yang selama ini hanya menjadi isu itu."

"Kami sudah menyelidiki tentang tempat itu," Kyuuma melanjutkan. "Tempat itu memang benar adanya dan terletak di ujung jalan ini. Hanya saja ke sananya lumayan sulit. Kalau kau tidak dikenal sebagai seseorang yang berduit banyak dan suka mempekerjakan orang, kau tidak akan dihampiri. Bila datang ke sana tanpa menggunakan jalur yang seharusnya, yaitu menaiki kereta kuda, kau akan diserang oleh sekelompok penjaga hingga mati. Yang terburuknya adalah para penjaga itu diperkirakan sudah bukan manusia lagi. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah membunuh orang-orang yang datang tidak sesuai dengan prosedur. Tidak perlu makan dan istirahat. Sangat merepotkan. Kami tidak sanggup melawan mereka berdua saja."

Saki menatap Haruto. "Beruntunglah kita belum sampai di sana. Kita pun belum tentu bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Ya," sahut Haruto. "Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi bila kita berhasil melewati para penjaga itu?"

"Kami belum tahu lebih dari itu. Informasinya sulit didapat. Untuk segini saja kami memerlukan waktu yang lama," jawab Kyuuma.

"Andai saja Akira tidak diculik," geram Raizo. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. "Kalau ada dia, kita bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih mudah."

"Sayangnya Akira dan Aina diculik bersamaan karena mereka berdua memang sedang dalam keadaan rentan saat itu," kata Kyuuma.

"Ng... yang diculik itu perempuan semua?" tanya Haruto.

"Ya," jawab Raizo.

"Pacar kalian, ya?" tebak Haruto, iseng sebenarnya.

Kedua pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu langsung mematung dengan wajah merona.

"Wah, memang pacar kalian," goda Haruto.

"Ka-kau sendiri! Dia itu pacarmu, 'kan?" tuduh Kyuuma sambil menunjuk Saki.

Haruto dan Saki sama-sama terkejut dengan wajah merona.

"Bu-bukan! Kami baru bertemu kemarin!" sangkal Haruto sejadi-jadinya. "Kami hanya punya tujuan yang sama untuk menyelidiki mengenai Pasar Budak ini. Tidak lebih!"

Haruto malah ditatap tak percaya oleh kedua kenalan barunya itu.

"Ayolah! Hentikan tuduh-menuduh tak berguna ini! Kita mau ke Pasar Budak atau tidak?!" teriak Haruto. Dia mendadak migran karena pembicaraan ini.

Akhirnya pembicaraan melenceng itu pun berhenti dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Pasar Budak.


	3. Makhluk Bayangan

—**Makhluk Bayangan****—**

Haruto dan Saki tetap melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berkuda. Sedangkan Kyuuma dan Raizo berlari di samping mereka. Kedua teman perjalanan baru mereka itu menolak menaiki kuda. Mereka hanya suka berlari saja. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Kebiasaan yang tidak wajar menurut Haruto karena mereka larinya menyaingi kecepatan kuda.

"Kalian tidak lelah?" tanya Haruto.

"Tidak, sama sekali," jawab Kyuuma.

Haruto menatap heran. "Memangnya tenaga kalian sebanyak apa, sih?" gumamnya.

"Tubuh kami sudah dilatih khusus. Kalau cuma lari cepat dalam waktu lama, ini bukanlah masalah," jelas Kyuuma.

"Dilatih khusus bagaimana maksudnya?"

"Sebenarnya kami ini dilatih secara rahasia untuk sebuah pasukan elit. Tapi, setelah pelatihannya selesai, entah kenapa pasukan itu malah dibubarkan bahkan sebelum memulai tugas pertama. Aku dan Yamada yang pada dasarnya sudah tidak punya tempat tujuan, memulai menjadi pekerja lepas waktu itu sampai kemudian bertemu dengan Akira dan Aina yang mau menerima kami untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Namun," wajah Kyuuma menjadi serius, "saat kami berdua sedang pergi bekerja, rumah kami diserang oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Kami sudah secepatnya pulang, tapi Akira dan Aina sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Rumah kami pun dibakar. Setelah kami selidiki, itu merupakan ulah Dewan 101."

"Tapi, kenapa mereka menculik Akira dan Aina? Memangnya mereka memiliki keistimewaan apa sehingga diculik sampai rumah pun dibakar?"

"Itu karena...," Kyuuma tidak melanjutkan. Dia malah murung.

"Itu karena mereka adalah keturunan penyihir!" Raizo yang akhirnya menjawabnya dengan lantang.

Haruto kaget. Dia pun menghentikan kudanya mendadak. Yang lain jadi ikut berhenti juga.

"Penyihir? Memang ada yang begituan?" tanya Haruto tidak percaya. Setahunya yang namanya penyihir hanya ada dalam cerita.

"Memang ada, tapi mereka menyembunyikan jati diri mereka. Bahkan ada yang memilih untuk tinggal menyendiri sehingga sangat langka ada yang melihat mereka," jelas Kyuuma. "Hanya saja Akira dan Aina itu cuma sekedar keturunan tanpa memiliki kemampuan penyihir. Seperti manusia pada umumnya. Makanya mereka bisa tinggal di antara manusia tanpa disangka penyihir."

"Apa itu berarti Dewan 101 membangun Pasar Budak dikhususkan untuk menjual mereka yang merupakan keturunan para penyihir?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau para keturunan penyihir ini tidak punya kemampuan penyihir, apa untungnya menjual mereka?" Haruto sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sesuatu yang dijual seharusnya ada keuntungan atau kelebihannya yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Akan lebih bagus kalau kelebihannya unik.

"Secara intelegensi, mereka sangat pintar," Saki kini yang menjawab. Semua perhatian jadi tertuju pada gadis itu. "Kalau mereka keturunan campuran dengan manusia, mereka bisa memiliki kemampuan fisik juga yang sangat tinggi tanpa perlu dilatih."

"Kau tahu juga rupanya," kagum Raizo.

"Aku hanya mengetahuinya berdasarkan informasi dari orang-orang yang datang ke tempatku bekerja," ucap Saki merendah.

"Orang pintar dan juga kuat? Rasanya tidak cocok untuk dijadikan budak karena setahuku budak itu untuk melakukan pekerjaan kasar layaknya buruh," kata Haruto bingung. "Selain itu, kalau keturunan penyihir itu sehebat itu, bukannya seharusnya mereka bisa dengan mudah meloloskan diri?"

"Kalau bisa, Pasar Budak tidak akan pernah ada," kata Kyuuma. "Dewan 101 pasti sudah tahu cara mengatasinya sehingga para keturunan penyihir akan tetap menurut tanpa melawan bahkan setelah dibeli."

"Caranya seperti apa?"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang dipasang di tubuh mereka dan tidak bisa dilepas," tebak Kyuuma. "Kami tidak tahu pastinya. Biarpun kelihatannya sudah banyak keturunan penyihir yang dibeli dari sana, tapi sama sekali tidak ditemukan informasi keberadaan mereka."

"Kalau begini, satu-satunya cara adalah melihat mereka langsung di sana."

"Ya, dan perjalanan kita masih panjang," sahut Raizo. "Saat kita bertemu penjaganya pun, itu belum sampai setengah jalannya."

Haruto lagi-lagi kaget. "Belum setengah jalannya? Sebenarnya berapa jauh, sih, jaraknya?"

"Untuk sampai ke tempat penjaganya dengan melalui jalan ini, kurang lebih 2 hari 1 malam dengan menaiki kuda," jawab Kyuuma.

Sekejap Haruto tak lagi merasa semangat mengingat betapa jauhnya jarak menuju ke tempat penjaga. Itu baru tempat penjaga. Belum sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Itu juga belum dihitung berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menaklukan penjaganya yang bukan cuma satu.

"Tak ada jalan pintas?" tanya Haruto.

"Kita bisa lewat hutan asalkan kau mau melawan para makhluk bayangan," Raizo menjawab dengan tenangnya.

Jawaban yang sangat tidak membantu menurut Haruto. Para makhluk bayangan adalah monster yang menghuni hutan. Mereka tidak akan menyerang asalkan saat berpergian tetap melalui jalan besar atau yang sering dilewati orang. Bila memasuki hutan, mereka akan menganggap sebagai mangsa. Jumlah mereka banyak. Sering bersembunyi di antara bayang-bayang gelap hutan, menanti orang-orang yang memasuki hutan untuk dijadikan mangsa. Sekali masuk, belum ada yang berhasil keluar. Lebih agresif saat malam.

Wujud mereka belum ada yang ketahui karena masih belum ada juga saksi hidup yang berhasil mengetahui seperti apa wujud mereka. Hanya karena mereka sering bersembunyi di antara bayang-bayang, makanya disebut makhluk bayangan. Informasi ini saja dikarenakan pengamatan yang dilakukan dari daerah pinggir hutan tanpa memasukinya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Raizo.

Haruto masih belum bisa menjawab. Dia memikirkan dulu segala resiko agar tidak mendapat yang terburuk. "Apa kalian tahu seberapa kuat para penjaga?"

"Kami memang belum pernah berhadapan langsung, tapi dari pancaran energi mereka saja kami sudah bisa menilai sekuat apa mereka. Dan yang pasti, puluhan prajurit seperti kami masih belum tentu bisa melewati mereka," jelas Kyuuma.

Dahi haruto mengkerut. "Ini sulit," gumamnya. "Lalu, berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Sekitar 20 orang," jawab Raizo.

Haruto semakin tidak bersemangat saja mendengarnya. "Banyak juga," desisnya.

"Kalau dibandingkan para makhluk bayangan, mana yang lebih sulit?" tanya Saki yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan para lelaki berdikusi.

Raizo dan Kyuuma menimbang-nimbang sebentar perbandingan kekuatan antara penjaga jalan dan para makhluk bayangan.

"Penjaga jalan," jawab Kyuuma.

"Sama," jawab Raizo.

"Kami belum pernah bertemu langsung, tapi kami sempat dibuntuti para makhluk bayangan saat kami sedang melewati jalan yang bersebelahan dengan hutan seperti ini. Dan pancaran energi mereka tidak setinggi para penjaga walaupun dari segi jumlah mereka yang unggul," jelas Kyuuma.

"Jadi, keputusannya?" tanya Haruto. Namun, bukannya jawaban, dia malah ditatap oleh ketiga temannya itu. "Ke-kenapa melihatku... begitu?"

"Bagaimana dengan keputusanmu, Haruto?" tanya Saki.

Haruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku? Ng... Entahlah... Tapi, kenapa kalian malah menanyakan pendapatku?" dia balik tanya.

"Cuma ingin dengar," jawab Kyuuma simpel.

Raizo mengangguk setuju.

Saki cuma diam menatap Haruto.

Sebuah perasaan aneh menyelimuti Haruto saat melihat tingkah ketiga temannya yang menurutnya rada-rada tidak wajar dalam pengambilan keputusan kali ini. Seharusnya sudah jelas apa keputusannya, tapi mereka malah meminta pendapat Haruto. Padahal Haruto sendiri belum tentu bisa menentukan keputusannya dengan benar.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Apalagi Saki, Kyuuma, dan Raizo masih menatapnya. Menunggu.

"Menurutku tak ada yang menguntungkan," Haruto terpaksa memberi pendapatnya. "Biarpun jumlahnya lebih sedikit, kalian berdua sudah tahu tingkat kekuatan para penjaga seperti apa. Sedangkan para makhluk bayangan lebih lemah, tapi akan sangat berbahaya bila kita sampai dikepung mereka, terutama di wilayah kekuasaan mereka."

"Apa itu artinya... kita berhenti saja?" tanya Saki.

"Tunggu dulu," sela Haruto. "Kita sudah sejauh ini. Masa' berhenti?"

"Makanya, apa kau punya ide?"

Haruto kembali terdiam. Dia tidak ingin berhenti sekarang. Dia ingin menuntaskan mengenai Pasar Budak ini. Mendengarnya saja sudah sangat mengganggu. Sebagai calon penerus kerajaan, dia tidak mungkin menyangkal adanya praktek perdagangan manusia yang sangat tidaklah manusiawi. Dia harus bisa membubarkan praktek itu untuk selamanya. Tapi, pertama-tama dia harus tahu cara mengatasi para penjaga jalan. Kalau tidak, mereka tidak akan bisa sampai di tujuan. Mana perjalanannya masih panjang setelah itu lagi.

"Kurasa ada satu cara yang bisa kita coba," ucap Haruto kemudian. "Tapi, tidak sekarang. Kita harus cukup dekat dengan tempat para penjaga dulu."

-x-x-

Bermalam di tempat terbuka tidak disangka kalau hal ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang Haruto bayangkan. Sudah begitu, dia bermalam bersama teman-temannya juga walaupun belum lama kenal. Dengan api unggun dan hamparan bintang di langit. Mungkin inilah yang disebut kemping. Dia belum tentu bisa melakukannya saat masih di istana, bahkan untuk sekedar berbaring di halaman. Jadwal kegiatannya yang penuh, membuatnya saat malam langsung tertidur begitu bertemu dengan kasur empuknya.

Tempat mereka bermalam berupa lapangan kecil di lapangan. Masih cukup jauh dari daerah pepohonan lebat. Tergolong aman dari area makhluk bayangan. Tapi, tidak untuk pencuri walaupun tidak yakin akan ada orang lain yang mau datang ke tempat mereka berada sekarang yang sudah dikenal umum berbahaya walaupun dalam berupa isu.

Haruto memandang teman-temannya. Sekarang semuanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Raizo sedang membersihkan sarung tinju logamnya. Kyuuma memahat sebuah ranting hingga menjadi sebuah tongkat berujung tajam. Sedangkan Saki, dia berbaring sambil memunggungi yang lain, tapi belum tidur.

"Hei, Haruto," panggil Kyuuma tiba-tiba. "Aku baru ingat ingin menanyakan ini. Seharusnya sejak awal pertemuan kita. Untuk apa kau dan Saki pergi ke Pasar Budak?"

"Aku ingin memeriksa langsung tempat itu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menangkap basah praktek ilegal itu," jawab Haruto. "Saki bekerja pada kerajaan untuk memeriksa para bangsawan yang belakangan ini sering pergi dan memperdagangkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ada dugaan itu ada hubungannya dengan tempat itu."

"Tadi... kau bilang 'menangkap basah'? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyuuma.

"Aku dari kerajaan juga. Tapi, aku punya wewenang yang lebih tinggi. Jadi, kalau aku tahu langsung kesalahannya, maka bisa tinggal ditindak tanpa ada perdebatan lagi," jelas Haruto, mencoba tanpa memberitahu kalau dirinya adalah pangeran.

"Maksudmu pangkatmu lebih tinggi dari Saki? Kau sepertinya punya kemampuan yang tinggi sehingga kau bisa memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi dari sekedar penyelidik."

"Bisa dibilang... begitu," sahut Haruto.

"Itu keren!" kagum Kyuuma. "Kalau kau yang semuda ini bisa mendapatkan pangkat tinggi, kurasa aku pun bisa. Kecuali mereka tidak tahu aku dari pelatihan rahasia yang mendadak dibubarkan. Soalnya itu mencurigakan, bukan?"

"Mungkin... aku bisa mengusahakannya. Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu sepulangnya nanti," kata Haruto tenang. "Kau bermaksud mencari pekerjaan tetap, ya?"

"Sejujurnya memang begitu karena biar bagaimana pun aku tidak tinggal sendiri. Aku perlu membantu Akira dan Aina yang telah menolong kami walaupun mereka juga kesusahan. Pekerja lepas belum cukup membantu keuangan kami."

"Apa tidak ada tujuan lain?"

"Aku butuh modal juga untuk membangun usaha di rumah. Aku ingin tetap punya sesuatu yang bisa menghasilkan uang walaupun cuma dagangan kecil."

"Yang penting bukan perdagangan manusia saja."

"Tentu tidak~"

Mereka berdua tertawa sebentar sampai terdengar suara seseorang.

"Kalian belum tidur?" tanya Saki.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi," Kyuuma yang menjawab. "Yamada juga be—" perkataannya terhenti saat melihat Raizo telah terbaring dan terlelap di tempatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur saja. Besok kita butuh tenaga penuh. Rencanaku akan sangat memakan tenaga," kata Haruto.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang kau rencanakan, Haruto," kata Kyuuma. Haruto belum memberitahu apa rencananya untuk menghadapi para penjaga jalan. Dia bilang baru akan memberitahu saat mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan tempat para penjaga. "Baiklah, selamat tidur." Dia pun berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau juga, Saki," kata Haruto sambil memandang Saki.

"Ya," sahut Saki pelan sambil kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti diri dengan jubah hijau gelapnya.

Sebelum ikut tidur, Haruto memadamkan dulu api unggun dan kemudian ikut berbaring dan terlelap di malam pertamanya tidur di alam terbuka.

-x-x-

Langit tampak mendung hari ini. Awan gelapnya cukup tebal. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi akan turun hujan. Untunglah semalam tidak turun hujan.

"Belakangan ini hujan sering turun, ya, walaupun tidak lama," kata Kyuuma yang ikut melihat langit.

"Yah... Dan aku tidak begitu menyukainya," komentar Haruto yang berada di sebelahnya tanpa menoleh sambil tetap memeriksa perlengkapan berkudanya. "Cuma kali ini." Dia menatap ke langit. "Firasatku tidak enak."

"Apa kau bermaksud menunda dulu perjalanannya?" tanya Saki yang baru tiba di tempat Haruto.

"Maunya, tapi... di sini tidak ada tempat yang bisa kita singgahi sementara, 'kan?"

"Jangan seenaknya menunda," geram Raizo sambil melangkah mendekat. "Kita tidak tahu kapan Akira dan Aina akan dijual. Kalau sampai mereka telah terjual saat kita tiba di sana, itu akan lebih sulit bagi kita untuk menemukan lokasi mereka."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi perasaanku sudah tidak enak sejak bangun tadi."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita bergerak saja dulu," saran Saki. "Bisa saja kita bisa menemukan tempat untuk singgah di perjalanan nanti. Setidaknya itu memperpendek jarak ke Pasar Budak daripada diam saja di sini. Selain itu, karena kelihatannya mau hujan, kita juga tidak bisa tetap berada di sini."

Yang lain saling memandang sebentar.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," ujar Kyuuma. "Kita jalan."

Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan. Seperti kemarin, Haruto dan Saki menaiki kuda, sedangkan Kyuuma dan Raizo berlari di samping mereka. Setiap dua jam mereka beristirahat sekitar 20 menit. Setelah itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sampai sudah memasuki tengah hari. Sempat hujan sekitar 10 menitan sebelumnya sehingga mereka harus berteduh di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang untuk menghalangi mereka dari air hujan. Lalu, kembali bergerak.

Langit masih tampak mendung, tapi tidak berpotensi hujan. Haruto yakin kali ini mereka tidak perlu berhenti di luar jadwal. Jadi, mereka bisa tiba lebih cepat di tempat para penjaga jalan.

Raizo mengendus sesuatu di udara yang membuatnya segera menghentikan yang lain melangkah lebih lanjut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruto.

"Ini... bau darah," desis Raizo.

Haruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia tidak mencium bau apa pun. Penciuman Raizo ternyata lebih tajam dari manusia biasa.

"Ya, sangat pekat," sahut Kyuuma. Dia juga ternyata begitu. "Kelihatannya ada yang habis membantai besar-besaran."

"Apakah... para penjaga?" tanya Saki.

"Heh? Itu tidak mungkin. Lokasi mereka, 'kan, masih setengah hari lagi," kata Haruto.

"Kita coba periksa," usul Kyuuma.

Mereka berempat segera melaju secepat mungkin. Kurang dari 10 menit, mereka kembali berhenti setelah melihat penemuan mencengangkan di tengah jalan. Mereka menemukan kereta kuda yang hancur tanpa kuda. Juga tanpa terlihat para penumpangnya. Yang ada hanyalah bercak darah di mana-mana. Semuanya cukup syok melihat kekacauan itu. Pemandangan yang sadis di mata mereka.

Kyuuma dan Raizo memeriksa potongan-potongan kereta. Saki memperhatikan dari belakang mereka sambil sesekali memperhatikan jalan yang penuh dengan noda darah. Sedangkan Haruto memeriksa pepohonan sekitar, menemukan bekas-bekas cakaran yang besar dan dalam di beberapa batang pohon.

"Ini jelas para makhluk bayangan," kata Kyuuma.

"Tapi, menyerang di luar hutan?" Saki menatap bingung.

"Siapa pun bisa berubah. Bahkan makhluk tidak jelas sekali pun," kata Raizo

"Kalau begini, rencananya batal," ucap Haruto sambil melangkah menghampiri teman-temannya. "Aku berencana memancing mereka ke tempat para penjaga jalan, juga memancing para penjaga jalan ke dalam hutan, agar mereka saling bertarung. Dengan begitu, kita punya kesempatan untuk melewati penjagaan tanpa perlu menghadapi mereka langsung. Tapi, kalau para makhluk bayangan mulai keluar dari hutan, ada kemungkinan kita juga cepat atau lambat akan menjadi sasaran bahkan sebelum tiba di tempat para penjaga."

Semuanya mendadak waspada ketika merasakan gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari dalam hutan. Kuda-kuda mereka pun sampai mengikik gelisah. Kilatan dari pasangan mata penghuni kegelapan hutan bermunculan satu per satu. Keempat pengelana itu mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dan saling memunggungi.

"Ternyata lebih cepat dari dugaan," desis Haruto.

"Darahnya masih belum terlalu kering. Tentu saja mereka belum pergi jauh," kata Raizo.

Kini sosok-sosok hitam mulai terlihat di setiap cabang pohon. Menatap tajam keempat manusia yang berada di jalan dan juga menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi runcing mereka.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain," bisik Kyuuma.

"Ya," sahut Haruto, semakin memegang erat katananya.

Begitu salah satu makhluk bayangan melompat keluar untuk menyerang, saat itu pula Haruto dan teman-temannya juga maju untuk memulai perlawanan.


	4. Pasar Budak

—**Pasar Budak****—**

Begitu hujan mulai turun, pertarungan pun berakhir setelah perjuangan yang keras dari Haruto dan kawan-kawannya. Para makhluk bayangan berhasil dikalahkan. Suatu keajaiban Haruto dan teman-temannya itu berhasil tetap berdiri setelah diserbu oleh puluhan makhluk bayangan itu.

Haruto memandang salah satu mayat makhluk bayangan yang tergeletak di dekatnya yang darah merahnya mengalir dari bekas luka tusuk. Para makhluk bayangan, sesuai dengan namanya juga, merupakan sosok dengan seluruh tubuh berwarna hitam. Secara proporsi tubuh menyerupai manusia. Tapi, kedua tangan mereka memiliki cakar yang besar dan sangat tajam. Kalau saja pedang miliknya bukanlah terbuat dari baja khusus, pasti sudah terpotong oleh cakar mereka.

"Jadi, seperti ini sosok mereka yang sebenarnya?" Kyuuma memperhatikan dari dekat salah satu mayat makhluk bayangan. "Tidak beda jauh dari yang kubayangkan."

"Biarpun sudah tahu seperti apa wujud mereka, tetap saja suatu kabar buruk kalau mereka ternyata mulai berani keluar dari hutan," kata Saki. "Semua orang harus diberi peringatan untuk waspada terhadap serangan mereka."

"Kita sedang di tengah tempat yang tidak berpenghuni," kata Raizo. "Itu mustahil kita lakukan. Kembali atau melanjutkan, sama-sama memakan waktu lama. Aku yakin serangan berikutnya pasti akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Kita tidak akan sempat."

"Yah, kita memang tidak akan sempat," kata Haruto sembari memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. "Memperingatkan pun percuma juga kalau mereka tidak sanggup melawan para makhluk bayangan ini. Kita ini saja... cuma beruntung bisa mengalahkan mereka berempat. Bagaimana dengan penduduk yang tidak memiliki kemampuan bertarung setingkat kita?"

"Kita perlu bantuan," ucap Kyuuma, "yang setara dengan kita, tapi harus cepat ditemukan. Kalau meminta bantuan rekan-rekan dari pelatihan, akan memakan waktu lama untuk melakukannya karena mereka semua kebanyakan telah merantau jauh dan tidak lagi terdengar kabarnya."

"Kalau saja kita bisa ke Pasar Budak lebih cepat, kita bisa meminta bantuan mereka yang ditawan di sana," kata Saki. "Anggap saja untuk balas budi karena membebaskan mereka. Mereka pasti sanggup."

"Tapi, bagaimana cara membebaskan mereka kalau mereka sendiri sampai sekarang tidak ada yang bisa membebaskan diri?" tanya Raizo.

"Kita akan pikirkan setelah sampai di sana," kata Haruto. "Tapi, sekarang kita harus cari cara agar tiba di sana lebih cepat sehingga bisa kembali dengan cepat juga."

"Itu sulit," kata Kyuuma. "Ini saja pertama kalinya kita menuju ke sana. Kita belum mengenal daerah ini. Belum lagi daerah ini dikenal berbahaya dan tidak sembarang orang mau melewatinya."

Semua jadi serba sulit sekarang. Haruto pun bingung harus bagaimana setelah masalah baru muncul. Dia juga jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan para makhluk bayangan berani keluar. Biarpun mereka tergolong makhluk sejenis monster, tetap saja insting mereka layaknya hewan liar pada umumnya. Mereka tidak akan keluar dari wilayah mereka kalau tidak ada yang mengusik atau memaksa mereka keluar.

"Hei, apa ini?" tanya Saki sambil mengambil sesuatu yang tertimbun di antara puing kereta kuda. Teman-temannya yang lain segera menghampirinya yang sedang berlutut sambil mengangkat benda temuannya itu. Sebuah kalung dengan ukiran yang rumit dan belum pernah dilihat pada bandulnya. Ada sebuah permata hijau yang terpasang di tengah-tengahnya.

"Ini terlihat mewah, tapi tidak cocok untuk dijadikan perhiasan. Lebih cocok untuk dijadikan koleksi barang langka," komentar Kyuuma.

"Kurasa ini milik anggota Dewan," kata Haruto. "Pengunjung yang sedang menuju ke Pasar Budak terakhir adalah penduduk sipil biasa. Biarpun tidak cocok untuk dijadikan perhiasan, benda ini terlalu mewah untuk dimiliki penduduk sipil biasa. Mereka bisa dikira mencuri kalau memiliki benda seperti ini walaupun mereka mendapatkannya bukan dengan cara begitu."

"Lalu, apa fungsi benda ini bagi anggota Dewan?" tanya Raizo.

"Bisa dijadikan tanda pengenal atau semacamnya," jawab Saki. "Bentuknya tidak umum. Bisa dengan mudah dikenali bila dijadikan tanda pengenal."

"Mungkin bisa digunakan untuk melewati para penjaga jalan juga walaupun datangnya tanpa kereta kuda," tambah Kyuuma.

"Kita akan mencobanya," kata Haruto. "Segera kita lanjutkan saja perjalanannya."

Kalung yang ditemukan oleh Saki, disimpannya di dalam tas. Perjalanan kembali dilanjutkan saja walaupun hujan karena cuma berlangsung sebentar. Untunglah kuda milik Haruto dan Saki tidak pergi terlalu jauh saat penyerangan tadi dan mereka tidak dijadikan sasaran oleh para makhluk bayangan. Dari situ sudah jelas yang dijadikan sasaran utama para makhluk bayangan adalah para manusia. Mungkin ada orang yang membuat mereka marah sehingga manusia mana pun yang dilihat mereka akan diserang. Kalau begini bisa lebih gawat untuk orang-orang yang sedang berkelana yang kebanyakan dilakukan sendiri.

Saat tengah sibuk berpikir, Haruto yang berkuda di belakang Saki, melihat ada cahaya hijau yang berkedip-kedip dari dalam tas gadis di depannya itu. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Saki, ada yang bercahaya dari tasmu!" seru Haruto.

Saki langsung saja menatap tasnya yang memang benar sedang memendarkan cahaya kedap-kedip dari dalamnya. Perjalanan dihentikan sementara untuk memeriksa apa yang bercahaya dari tas Saki.

Saki memeriksa barang-barang bawaannya, lalu mengeluarkan kalung temuannya tadi yang ternyata memendarkan cahayanya itu melalui permata hijau di tengah bandulnya.

"Kedipan cahayanya semakin lama semakin cepat seiring dengan semakin jauhnya kita menelusuri jalan ini," kata Haruto memberitahukan pengamatannya tadi.

"Mungkin itu tandanya kita semakin dekat dengan suatu tempat," kata Saki.

"Ya, tempat para penjaga pastinya," sahut Raizo sarkastik.

"Kita lanjutkan saja. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi bila cahayanya tidak lagi sampai berkedip," kata Haruto. "Saki, berikan kalungnya. Untuk jaga-jaga saja jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan."

"Tapi—"

"Berikan saja."

Dengan terpaksa Saki menyerahkan kalung itu karena dia tidak lupa siapa Haruto sebenarnya.

"Aku akan berada di posisi depan. Kalian sebaiknya agak jauh di belakang," titah Haruto.

"Kenapa sekarang nada bicaramu seperti sok memerintah begitu?" Tersirat kekesalan dari nada bicara Raizo itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu," sangkal Haruto. "Ini supaya tidak semuanya ikut terluka kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Raizo masih agak tidak menerima, tapi dia biarkan saja karena mereka sekarang tidak punya waktu untuk berdebat panjang lebar. "Terserahlah."

"Ayo, lanjut!" seru Haruto yang memacu kembali kudanya dengan cepat diikuti oleh teman-temannya di belakangnya.

Kedipan cahaya pada kalung semakin cepat. Semua tampak gugup ketika cahayanya tidak lagi berkedip dan cahayanya semakin berpendar terang. Sesuatu kemudian muncul di depan jalan mereka yang membuat semuanya berhenti mendadak. Sebuah lubang yang seperti lubang dimensi.

"Apa itu?" gumam Kyuuma, memandang takjub lubang tersebut.

Haruto turun dari kudanya dan melangkah mendekati lubang dimensi itu dengan hati-hati. Teman-temanya juga mendekat, tapi tidak sedekat Haruto. Setelah cukup dekat, Haruto bisa melihat sesuatu di dalam lubang tersebut. Ada sebuah gerbang masuk dan banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di balik gerbang itu. Dia tersadar lubang dimensi apa itu.

"Ini jalan pintas!" serunya.

Teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya tercengang.

"Kau tidak salah?" tanya Kyuuma. "Jangan sampai itu jebakan."

"Menurutku tidak," kata Saki. "Logisnya, orang-orang akan banyak yang tidak berminat pergi ke suatu tempat kalau jaraknya terlalu jauh biarpun di sana ada sesuatu yang menurut mereka manarik. Siapa pun kalau pergi berhari-hari bisa sangat merugikan karena mereka juga punya urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal lama. Biarpun ada orang yang terlihat punya banyak waktu luang, tetap saja pergi berhari-hari hanya dengan kereta kuda itu tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi melewati daerah yang diisukan berbahaya. Membuat jalan pintas adalah hal yang terbaik."

"Tidak kusangka kalau Dewan 101 bisa memiliki benda seperti ini," kata Kyuuma. "Atau mungkin mereka penyihir? Penyihir menjual penyihir?"

"Bukannya pada dasarnya pasar budak itu adalah tempat di mana manusia menjual manusia? Tidak heran 'kan ada penyihir menjual penyihir juga," ujar Saki.

"Ah... Benar, sih..."

Haruto kembali menaiki kudanya. "Aku akan coba masuk duluan."

"Jangan nekat, Haruto!" pekik Saki, menatap cemas. Begitu pun dengan Kyuuma dan Raizo.

Haruto tidak mendengarkan. Dia memacu kudanya dan melompat masuk ke dalam lubang dimensi itu yang membuat ketiga temannya menahan nafas karena tegang. Teman-temannya segera mendekati lubang dimensi dan melihat Haruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari sisi lain lubang dimensi sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menghajarnya setelah semua ini selesai," ucap Kyuuma agak geram dengan tingkah nekat pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Sama," sahut Raizo.

Saki cuma bisa tertawa kaku mendengarnya.

Mereka bertiga segera melewati lubang dimensi tersebut karena mulai terlihat mengecil. Setelah semuanya lewat, lubang itu pun mengecil dengan cepat dan lenyap. Kini jarak mereka dengan gerbang masuk Pasar Budak tinggal beberapa puluh meter lagi.

"Tidak kusangkan kita bisa tiba di sini lebih cepat dari perkiraan," kata Kyuuma sambil memandang gerbang masuk jauh di depan.

Saki melihat jalan di belakangnya yang ternyata adalah hutan lebat. Di belakang hutan itu pun ada tebing tinggi yang seperti bagaikan tembok pembatas yang tidak terlihat ujungnya. "Begitu, ya... Sejak awal memang harus menggunakan kalung tadi untuk ke sini. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan pernah sampai. Dan akan percuma juga kalau sudah susah payah melawan para penjaga jalan, tidak tahunya malah jalan buntu."

"Yah, kita memang sangat beruntung," sahut Haruto.

Kyuuma mengeluarkan teropong berlensa tunggal dari tas pinggangnya dan meneropong sebentar. "Tidak ada penjaganya. Sepertinya siapa pun yang sudah sampai di sini bisa tinggal masuk saja."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi," seru Raizo yang sudah tidak sabar untuk tiba di sana dan menolong kedua temannya yang ditawan di sana.

Baru juga mereka hendak berangkat, lubang dimensi kembali muncul di belakang mereka. Segera mereka bersembunyi di antara semak belukar di samping jalan. Sebuah kereta yang tampak mewah keluar dari lubang tersebut. Terlalu mewah untuk sebuah kereta kuda jemputan. Padahal dari puing kereta yang ditemukan sebelumnya, keretanya diperkirakan cuma kereta biasa. Mungkin karena yang dijemput adalah orang yang statusnya lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada kereta lain di belakang kita," bisik Saki.

"Memang tidak ada kereta lain yang berada di belakang kita," kata Kyuuma, juga berbisik. "Sepertinya itu dari tempat yang berbeda. Lubang dimensi yang menjadi jalan pintas itu kelihatannya bisa dibuka di mana saja asalkan memiliki alatnya."

Tak lama setelah kereta kuda itu lewat dan lubang dimensinya tertutup, muncul lagi lubang dimensi lain. Kali ini yang keluar adalah orang-orang berkuda yang mengenakan jubah yang menutup seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dengan cara mereka itu," kata Haruto sambil terus memandang orang-orang berkuda itu. "Tapi, aku hanya membawa satu jubah cadangan."

"Aku bawa," kata Saki sambil mengeluarkan sebuah jubah yang dilipat rapi dari tasnya.

Kyuuma dan Raizo mengenakan jubah milik Haruto dan Saki itu. Mereka lalu keluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan santai melewati gerbang tanpa ada yang menatap curiga pada mereka. Semua orang yang ada di sana sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan mereka.

"Pasar ini ramai juga, ya," kagum Kyuuma sambil memandang orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

"Juga... begitu mewah," tambah Saki yang memandang bangunan-bangunan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan dan tertata rapi dengan model bangunan yang seperti bangunan-bangunan rumah bangsawan.

"Ini... benar-benar pasar budak atau kawasan liburan?" tanya Haruto heran dengan fasilitas yang sama sekali tidak sesuai untuk kategori pasar pada umumnya.

"Mungkin karena terlalu laris, makanya mereka bisa meningkatkan kualitas fasilitasnya," jelas Saki. "Jadi, bangsawan sekali pun tidak akan menolak untuk datang dan berlama-lama. Kalau mengajak para bangsawan, pastinya pelayanannya juga harus kelas atas."

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Tapi, di mana tempat mereka melakukan transaksi utama mereka?" tanya Raizo yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk mencari tempat yang terlihat sedang memperdagangkan para budak.

"Sepertinya di sana," tunjuk Saki pada tempat yang terlihat paling ramai dikerumuni orang, namun tetap tertib.

Segera mereka menuju ke sana, tapi mereka tidak bisa maju lebih jauh menerobos kerumunan yang lumayan padat. Ada orang datang dan pergi silih berganti setelah melihat siapa-siapa saja yang dilelang di panggung besar dengan seorang yang berjubah hitam dengan model yang sangat mencolok memimpin pelelangan. Sedangkan budak yang dilelang mengenakan pakaian serba putih dengan tangan dan kaki yang dirantai. Di samping panggung terdapat penjara yang mengurung para budak yang akan dijual.

"Di sana ada juga," tunjuk Kyuuma pada tempat yang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka.

"Di sana juga," tunjuk Saki lagi ke arah yang berlawanan. "Itu juga."

"Ada banyak tempat rupanya," gumam Haruto.

"Kalau begini, kita harus berpencar untuk menemukan Akira dan Aina," kata Raizo.

"Sebelum itu, kalian bisa beritahu ciri-ciri teman kalian itu?" pinta Haruto.

"Biar kugambarkan sekalian," kata Saki sambil mengeluarkan peralatan menggambarnya dari dalam tas. "Aku bisa menggambar sketsa wajah orang dari mendengar ciri-cirinya."

-x-x-

Saki menyerahkan gambar sketsa wajah yang telah dibuatnya pada Haruto setelah dipastikan kemiripannya oleh Kyuuma dan Raizo. Akira terlihat seperti gadis yang agak anti sosial, tapi lumayan manis juga. Sedangkan Aina seperti gadis pemalu pada umumnya. Kacamata yang dikenakannya menambah nilai _plus_.

Haruto baru saja akan mengumumkan untuk mulai berpencar saat terdengar suara bel yang begitu nyaring. Para pemimpin lelang kemudian memberi pengumuman yang serupa di mana sesi pelelangan berikutnya akan dilaksanakan malam nanti.

Tidak semua orang bubar. Ada yang masih berada di tempat untuk melihat-lihat para budak yang masih berada di penjara di samping panggung yang dipagari agar tidak ada yang terlalu dekat dengan para budak itu.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mencari mereka," kata Haruto. "Kita berpencar jadi dua kelompok. Aku dan Saki akan ke arah sana. Kalian ke arah sebaliknya. Kami akan mulai dari sini."

Kyuuma dan Raizo mengangguk mengerti dan segera memulai pencarian mereka. Setelah mereka menjauh, Haruto dan Saki mulai memeriksa penjara terdekat.

"Haruto, setelah ini... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Saki.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti," jawab Haruto yang sok misterius sebenarnya. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang. Kita utamakan dulu mencari dua orang ini."

Saki cuma tersenyum tipis. Dia tidak bisa begitu menebak pemikiran pangeran yang satu ini karena pemikirannya tidak seperti pangeran kebanyakan.

Satu per satu wajah para budak yang masih dipenjara diperhatikan baik-baik dan dibandingkan dengan gambar sketsa wajah yang digambar oleh Saki. Sampai mata Haruto terhenti pada seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 6 tahunan, berambut perak panjang sepunggung, dan bermata ungu. Terlihat berbeda sendiri dan satu-satunya yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak. Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Haruto langsung tertarik pada anak itu. Di matanya, anak itu begitu imut.

Haruto bukan penyuka anak kecil atau semacamnya. Dia hanya anak tunggal yang berkeinginan mempunyai adik yang imut dan manis seperti boneka. Kalau bisa laki-laki juga. Namun, sayangnya ibunya tidak lagi bisa hamil sehingga keinginannya untuk memiliki adik pupus sudah. Dan sekarang ada anak lelaki yang cocok dengan kategorinya untuk dijadikan adik. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya bersama anak itu setelah keluar dari Pasar Budak ini nantinya.

Akan tetapi, bayangannya mendadak hancur saat terdengar suara beberapa orang yang tidak asing baginya sekaligus yang tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa yang berambut putih itu punya potensi yang bagus."

"Kau punya penglihatan yang bagus seperti biasa."

"Tapi, dia masih terlalu kecil."

"Kita bisa mengurusnya setahun sebelum memasukkannya ke pelatihan militer."

Haruto menoleh patah-patah ke samping dengan wajah yang sungguh-tidak-enak-dipandang-saking-bercampur-aduknya. Ada empat orang pemuda di sampingnya itu di mana salah satunya yang paling dikenal olehnya. Tiga di antaranya bertubuh jangkung dan sisanya bertubuh cebol.

Merasa diperhatikan, salah satu pemuda yang bertubuh jangkung yang memiliki rambut putih keunguan menoleh ke arah Haruto dan langsung terkejut.

"Haruto?"

"Halo, A-Drei," sapa Haruto tanpa semangat sama sekali.


End file.
